Forever Without Words
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch. Mo wants to win a dance competition for Glitch, but catches a cold-and is unable to practice, or even speak! As Glitch nurses him back to health, Mo realizes just how much he needs Glitch in his life-and not just as a partner.


*Fandom: Dance Central 2

*Pairing: MoGlitch *WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO MOGLITCH ROMANCE, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.

* * *

What was once impossible, became a part of reality.

He thought he could go on forever. No matter how many beats he stepped to, no matter how many times he grooved to MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This', he'd be immune to a dancer's greatest enemy. He seemed to be immune to every part of humanity; he was, after all, a creature that had fallen out of the sky. Angels usually didn't fall victim to exhaustion, let alone sickness.

However, a certain angel forced himself over the limit-and was forced to pull over for a pit stop.

He never wanted to stop. Never wanted the beat to slip between his fingers. There was a competition he had to win, and he'd be damned before letting victory vanish like a one-hit wonder. He was already talented, incredibly skilled at what he did, able to turn heads from miles around. But when it came to a certain competition, his skills weren't enough. He had to shape them into perfection. He'd accept nothing less than the best, when it came to that dance off. He-

-had to accept defeat, unable to practice for far too long.

What had gone wrong? Even when Glitch urged him not to, even when Glitch assured him that his skills were already unbeatable, he kept on practicing. The Dance Olympics were right around the corner-and so was the greatest prize. Winning that competition meant he be able to give Glitch the greatest gift of all-just in time for his birthday. So of course, Mo pushed himself. He practiced from sun up to sun down, running himself ragged, listening to Dubstep and Techno a thousand times. He practiced his hottest moves at work. He practiced them off work, even thinking about his routines as he drove home. He-

-ended up with a cold, a week before the competition. And to make matters worse, the cold had stolen his voice.

The others did everything in their power to make the cold tolerable. Miss Aubrey brought over top-of-the-line medicine, Bodie brought over home-made clam chowder-the team did what they could to make their friend's illness easier. And at the same time, they soothed the burning, agonizing rage Mo felt, at being unable to practice. It was his life's purpose to win that competition, yet he could barely get out of bed!

Luckily, Glitch was always around to keep him together.

The young breaker was always on-point, keeping hawk eyes on Mo even when the others were around to help. The young dancer, once so broken and lonely, had come to life-and constantly showered the Brea in love.

Everything Glitch did was for him. For him. Every smile, every word, every breath taken was made to honor the bond he shared with Mo. The young one wasn't even angry when the Brea came down with the cold. "Don't worry about it," Glitch had told him, once Mo conveyed an apology through sad, brown eyes.

"S cool. Jus' lemme take care o' ya, yo. I got this. Yer gonna be fine in no time flat."

Mo hoped so. He hoped he'd recover in time, to secure the greatest win of his life. The more Glitch whipped up soup for him, and massaged his sore back, the more he wanted to win the great dance off. The more he realized-

-just how much he needed Glitch, and not just as a partner.

"Here ya go," the younger breaker said, smiling at him with warm, emerald eyes. Giving Mo a hot cup of chamomile tea. His eyes glistened as they always did-as if they were made out of stars. Come to think of it-

Those emeralds were far more beautiful than a thousand stars in the sky, combined.

"I'll make ya a bath later on. But fer now, I gotta run t' th' store 'cuz-"

-of absolutely nothing. Glitch wouldn't be going to the store, any time soon. Mo had drawn the protege into his arms, running his hands over the younger dancer's back. Shutting his eyes, the older dancer absorbed the familiar scent of the prodigy's body, and the beating of his heart.

The Brea held the one he wanted to win all competitions for. He held the one that always smiled at him. The one that always cheered for him. The one that took care of him, when he should've been enjoying his own life. Playing with his PSP, dancing until his shoes burned off-there were plenty of fun things Glitch could've been doing, but instead, he took care of Momo.

Mo held the one he was born to love.

Glitch didn't pull away. Mo's decision to embrace him was alarming, but not alarming enough to wrench out of the Brea's arms. "Sup, Mo?" the once-silent eaglet asked, rubbing his forehead against the other's. His voice was in its usual state: soft and loving.

"Ya feelin' okay?"

Mo cupped the other's face and pressed him into a kiss, stealing Glitch's voice. He ran his hands through the younger one's hair, melting into the sweet, amber eyes filled with tears. Glitch stiffened over the warm contact, but disbelief was quickly replaced by horror, once he realized tears were falling from Mo's eyes.

Glitch tried to pull out of the Brea's arms, wanting to ask if he wasn't up-to-par. Wanting to know if Mo was in any kind of pain, or if he needed something. But Mo held on tight, hands still cupped on the other's face, pressing him into another kiss. Moaning, all the while drowning underneath concern, a blushing protege returned the hungry kisses, let Mo just how much he loved him through body language.

Nose, cheeks, eyelids, lips-nothing was safe from the Brea's tender yet ravenous lips. The more he kissed his protege, the more he wanted to taste. Stunned, but willing to return the affection, the younger breakdancer bathed him in kisses. Mo cupped around his cheeks once again, kissing his pupil until he thought he'd suffocate-but neither of them were willing to let go.

In mere moments, their bodies began to respond to each other. Glitch was certain he'd drown from Mo's kisses, or euphoria, but wouldn't have cared. Mo was intent on consuming him; his eyes, kisses and caresses were that of a starving soul. He pulled his protege onto his bed, gripping him by the behind-moaning, Glitch eagerly returned every caress, every squeeze, not caring if he caught Mo's cold-

And on that night, they made love without words.

* * *

As soon as sunshine began to lick the horizon, some things became crystal clear.

Glitch awakened in Mo's arms, bathing in a glow that couldn't be broken. After all, he willingly lost his virginity to the one he loved-the only one he'd ever love. As for Mo-

He managed to tell his first and greatest love just how he felt, without words. And-

Mo was still determined to win the Dance Olympics. After all-

Glitch deserved an all-expense paid trip to Korea. And once the fifteen year old was reunited with his homeland, Mo would add another bullet point to his list of greatest accomplishments.

He would use rest of the competition's winnings to buy the most precious promise ring. And he would give the ring with very precious words:

'I want to be yours, now and forever.'


End file.
